Jealosy Can Lead Into Confessions
by RazzyPop
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. Harry gets jealous. What happens next? Dun dun dun! lol. Slightly bad language. Just ever-so-slightly. please review!


A/N: Hi! It's me! Yes, I know you all said that you wanted me to write a new story. So, here it is! Even if it is a One-Shot! I was thinking about this all day at school. I hope you like it as much as you liked my last story!

Disclaimer: You know what's funny? People think that we would actually claim to be J. K. Rowling on this site. So we have to put disclaimers! Isn't that funny? Well, here it is: I'm not J. K. Rowling, and I don't own these characters. Maybe next time I'll break into song…

* * *

Harry was in the Common Room, staring at them, burning with jealousy. 'How could she pick him over me?' he thought. Ron and Hermione were sitting near the fire, playing a game of Wizard's Chess, laughing. Ron was losing on purpose and Hermione played along. They were occasionally saying "It's your turn, love.", and there hands would brush. It wasn't just in the Common Room, either. They would hold hands in the corridors and write each other notes in classes. Harry assumed they were love notes. In the Great Hall they would sit next to each other, holding hands, while Harry sat across from them. They would always be partners in assignments. They would go to Hogsmeade together as a 'date', while Harry tagged along. He was sick of it. Sick of seeing them together. He decided to go up to bed.

Harry slowly got up and went up to the boys' dormitories. It didn't even look like Ron and Hermione seemed to notice.

About a half hour later, Ron came up. Harry had just laid down on his bead, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts consumed by Hermione. He looked up and saw Ron beaming as he went to his trunk.

"What are you so cheery about?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual. "Me and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Ron replied. Harry's head dropped back down. "I don't think I'm going." Harry said sulkily. "Why?" Ron asked, puzzled. Harry sighed. "Just tired of being the third wheel, you know?" he replied. Ron turned to Harry. "You're not the third wheel! Who said you were?"

"No one. It just feels that way." Harry turned on his side. Ron shook his head. "Well, you're not. Come with us. It'll be f-"

"No, it'll feel like I'm not needed. You guys talk and talk and talk while I'm sitting there, drinking my butterbeer, silent as death! What's the point in going?" Harry interrupted. Ron didn't say anything for a moment. "It's not like that." Ron mumbled. Harry scoffed.

"Like hell it isn't." Harry snapped. Ron gave him a slightly angry look then went to sleep. Harry groaned and went to sleep a little while afterward.

* * *

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He had had the same dream he was having about Sirius disappearing behind the veil at the Department of Mysteries, which had only happened last year. Harry knew he couldn't get back to sleep. He checked the clock, which said 6:45. He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and headed down to the Common Room.

Harry tip-toed down the staircase. He was intending to just sit there, doing nothing. But when he reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw someone on a chair near the almost-dead fire. He sighed. Hermione was asleep, with an open book on her lap. He quietly walked over and closed the book, putting it on the ground beside her. He couldn't help but think how calm and beautiful she looked when she slept. Her head was rested on the arm of the chair, her hair slightly messy. He smiled. For a while he did nothing but stare at the fireplace, the fire died. He heard her stir.

"Harry?" she whispered groggily. Harry turned his head to see she had sat up straight, stretching. "What are you doing down here?" she yawned. He shrugged. "Just thinking, I guess. I just wanted to be alone, since I had the dream again." He replied. Hermione's eyes, just as he suspected, were suddenly filled with worry. Before he knew it, he was wrapped up in her warm embrace. It felt nice and completely normal being in her arms.

"Oh, Harry! Are you alright? Do you need to talk about it?" she asked. He pulled away and she sat beside him. "No, it's fine, really." He told her. She looked slightly disappointed, but nodded.

"What were you doing down here?" he asked. Hermione sighed. "I was finishing some homework." She answered pointing to her book. "I guess I fell asleep."

She checked her wristwatch. "Well, I'd better get ready for Hogsmeade." She said quickly. "Don't you mean your date with Ron?" Harry muttered bitterly. Hermione turned to him. "Well, yes, I guess you could say that." She replied sounding uncertain. "Why?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing. Just forget it." he snapped. He stood up and began to walk back to the boys' staircase. Hermione grabbed his wrist. "Harry, please tell me." Hermione pleaded. Harry sighed. "It's this whole thing between us three! You don't even know how one of us feels when you go gallivanting off with the other one!" he exploded. Hermione looked confused. "I-I don't understand." She said slowly.

"Of course you don't! You wouldn't! If you did understand, you would have known how I've felt the whole time you and Ron have been dating!" he yelled. Hermione blinked. "A-and how do you feel?" she stammered.

"You want to know how I feel? Fine! I hate it! I hate seeing you two all lovey-dovey every single bloody day! Every time I see you two together, it feels like you're ripping my heart out and stomping on it, and Ron is there laughing! It feels like I was betrayed, stabbed in the back! I feel alone, like the third wheel! The one who is never needed! The one who is never _wanted_! It feels like no one cares! But who would care about Harry! 'We don't need Harry!' I'm sick of it!" he roared. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"W-what are you trying to say, Harry?" she asked timidly.

"I'm saying that I love you, Hermione! I always have! And I'm pretty sure that I always will! I've never stopped loving you. Even when you started dating Ron, I haven't stopped loving you. Don't you get it? I am in bloody love with you!" he blurted out. He then realized what he had just said and started for the staircase, but Hermione gripped his hand again.

"Harry, wait!" she pleaded. "Wha-" he snapped, looking back to her, but she crashed her lips on his. His eyes widened. She was kissing him! She really was! And it wasn't a dream, either!

She pulled away slowly. "I've waited so long for you to say that." She croaked. He looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You see, Ron had told me that you fancied me. And I fancied you as well." Hermione blushed at this. "So Ron and I made a plan for you to admit it. We would pretend to be seeing each other until you snapped. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She hugged him. Harry's heart swelled with happiness. "Hermione, I love you." He whispered. She pulled away and smiled. "I love you, too, Harry." She replied. She leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! I hope you like it! Please review it! Peace! 


End file.
